Second Generation
by kerimack
Summary: Sequel to Everything Comes Full Circle. The past and the present collide when ambitious Sydney Valmont comes up against vengeful Garret Hardgrove. Revenge, betrayal, and true love will change the lives of two families forever. Please R&R.
1. The Prodigal Child

Second Generation 

Author: Kerimack 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Cruel Intentions, I just borrow and manipulate them. 

Distribution: I've been getting a couple of requests from people for my fics. You can have at them just make sure my name is attached. 

Rating: R 

Summary: A follow up to Everything Comes Full Circle. Sydney Valmont is an ambitious sixteen year old but her life beings to turn upside down when Garret Hardgrove steps into it. Please R&R. 

Authors Notes: It seems every now and then after I finish a fic I get a request for a sequel where Kathryn and Sebastian have a kid. I have always avoided the idea for two reasons: one, I already worked on a Kat/Seb family fic with Kathryn Valmont called the Story of Us which I thought was pretty good. I loved the characterization of the kids in that and never saw a reason to just do the same thing. Second, it just never appealed to me. However I got to thinking recently that I really liked the character Sydney from ECFC and thought it might be interesting to see what happens when she's a teenager so hence this fic. I have a vague idea where this story will go so if you like it let me know and I'll continue. It's a little different that my other CI stories since Kat/Seb aren't the main characters. Anyway for those who were wondering (Ali) Confessions of an Ice Princess will definitely continue probably this weekend where as I'm taking a short mini break from the angst of The Ultimate Deception but I promise it _will_ get done. _Christ that was a long note._

__

Chapter 1: The Prodigal Child 

A new day was dawning for Sydney Valmont. Today was the day, _her_ day to be more specific. If everything went as planned today would be the turning point in her young life. She would finally take her position at the head of Manchester Prep. Barely sixteen and only a sophomore, if she was elected Sydney would be the youngest student body president ever. The only other person to achieve such a task was her mother Kathryn. 

Rising from her large canopy bed with a smile she went to the bathroom and proceeded to get ready for school. Following her daily beauty rituals which consisted of a hot shower and massage from the Swedish masseur her parents employed, Sydney stood in front of her full length mirror and admired herself. Even at a young age she knew she was beautiful. When she was a child people would always complement her parents on what a stunning little girl she was. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that with her looks also came great power. Along with her money and brains it made her a nearly unstoppable force. 

Staring at her reflection in the mirror she knew the first thing she would do when elected: try and get rid of the horrible uniforms. The blue plaid skirt and white dress shirt did little to enhance her figure. Standing a little over 5'7 her body was one every boy dreamed about. She had shapely legs, a firm stomach and great breasts which she showed of with an easy graceful manor. Sydney had also inherited her mothers silky dark hair and porcelain skin along with her fathers eyes and smile. She was a perfect blending of the two and she had always been grateful for that. 

After spending ten minutes trying to raise her skirt without it being terribly noticeable Sydney left her room and headed down to breakfast. Before she even got there though her fathers voice rang out "you're such a bitch." 

"Eat me asshole" her mother answered back with the same snarky tone. 

Sydney walked into the room just in time to see her father lean against her mother and volley back "maybe later." When Kathryn smiled in response Sydney rolled her eyes and hoped they'd notice they weren't alone before their conversation went any further. Luckily Sebastian looked up just in time to see his daughter. With a smile he told her "you didn't hear that." 

"Yeah right" she said turning her nose up. As annoying as it was to walk in on her parents in the middle of one of their foreplay sessions it actually made Sydney sort of happy. Almost everyone she knew including her friends parents were either divorced or remarried but not her parents and because of that she couldn't help but be a little proud. They had been married for seventeen years and yes they did have the occasional screaming match but they always made up in the end. Hell they even still had sex a fact that Sydney could go the rest of her life without knowing. 

Starting at elementary school Sydney began to realize how lucky she was to have Kathryn Merteuil and Sebastian Valmont as her parents. No kid in Manchester had a cooler father than her. Besides the fact that he was charming, brilliant, funny and cool her father also loved her more than anything in the world and always made sure she knew it. Most of her friends thought it was weird that she still hung out with her dad but she could care less what those wanna be's thought. Sebastian took her on trips, lavished her with gifts and was even teaching her to drive his vintage jag. He didn't even let her mother drive his prized car. 

If Sydney adored her father she idolized her mother. At a very young age Sydney noticed the power her mother had over other people and she always wanted to emulate it. Everyone in their society worshipped her even though most of them didn't know the real her. But Sydney did and because of that she felt special. Like her and her father were a part of this special group were they were the only members of. To the out side world Kathryn was what every woman wished to be and what every man wanted. At thirty five she was one of the richest women in the world running a publishing empire. On top of that she was still gorgeous, graceful and charming. Still Sydney and Sebastian knew the real Kathryn, the women with the intricate mind who crafted the perfect image everyone adored. 

Taking a seat at the large table Sydney studied her mother as she drank her coffee. Getting lost in thought she wondered if she would ever be able to live up to her mothers legacy. Sometimes she didn't think she could. "So are you ready for today?" Kathryn asked interrupting her thought. 

Smiling confidently she answered "of course." 

"Are you sure want to do this Syd?" Sebastian inquired. 

"Yes" she sighed. 

Turning around Kathryn looked at her husband "why are you so against this?' 

"I'm not" he explained as he took a seat across from his daughter "it's just she's still a sophomore and student body president is a lot of work. All I'm suggesting is you do it next year. Why waste all your free time at school? You know what I was doing at your age?" 

"Yeah I've heard the rumors" Sydney said with a smirk. "Mrs. Johnson still gets nervous every time you come to school. But this is important daddy. Do you have any idea the amount of power that comes with student body president?" 

"Oh why does this sound so familiar?" Sebastian asked as he glanced over at his wife. 

Kathryn shrugged "don't look at me. The girl can think for herself." 

"Damn straight" her daughter replied. "Anyway this election is practically in the bag. I mean what loser in that school would ever run against me and win? Everyone knows I'm the next student body president. Steven Reynolds is even throwing me a victory party on Friday night at his parents-" 

"No fucking way" her father growled. "I don't want you anywhere near that loser or his god forsaken family." 

"Daddy! You don't even know him you just don't like his asshole father because he dated mom. Well that was a million years ago and besides his parents won't even be there. Why would they?" 

"That's not the point" Kathryn sighed. 

"Oh come on mom it's not like I actually like him or anything. I would never get involved with him he's just throwing a party." This wasn't entirely true, Sydney was a little bit interested in Steven but she had heard the cliff notes version of her mothers history with Court Reynolds and knew it was best to downplay any interest she might have in his son. 

Kathryn glanced over at Sebastian who with a heavy sigh finally said "ok fine you can go just as long as you promise to stay away from all Reynolds." 

She nodded happily "I promise. Oh I have to go I'm going to be late." 

"Do you want me to drive you?" Sebastian offered. 

"No thanks daddy" she gave him a quick kiss. "I'll talk to you later." 

"Sydney wait, take these" Kathryn took her diamond earrings off and handed them to her daughter. "They're for you're victory speech. Good luck" 

Sydney smiled as she quickly put them on. "Thanks mom" she said after a quick hug. As she headed out of the room Sydney turned around and glanced back at her parents. Her father was leaning in and whispering something to her mother that made her smile. Watching them she had an epiphany of sorts. Sydney knew what she wanted: power, success and underlings hanging on her every word. However secretly the thing she wanted most of all was a guy who looked at her the same way her father looked at her mother. 

****** 

Following second period Sydney made her way to the girls bathroom all ready high of her victory that was sure to come. All morning her fellow classmates, even the juniors and seniors were wishing her luck and promising her their vote once she was elected. However if, like she suspected, no one else ran against her she would win automatically and there would be no need to kiss ass in order secure a few votes. So far it looked like no one was brave or stupid enough to run against her. 

"So are you excited?" Jennifer Adams asked as she followed her friend into the empty bathroom. 

Sydney shrugged playing it cool "it's just another day Jen." 

"Oh please cut the shit" she laughed "I know you've practically been counting down the days for this, you can't fool me." 

Although she was right Sydney didn't show it and instead remained cool and confident just like her mother had taught her. "Whatever, look I'm just anxious about the victory party on Friday. Do you think I should ware that new sheer black dress?" 

Jen grinned "if you do be prepared to spend most of the night on your back." 

Sydney smiled at the idea than confided "I've been putting off Steven for a little while but depending on how the party goes, Friday might be his lucky night." 

As the two girls laughed the bathroom doors swung open and Brenda Parcel and Courtney Matthew's came rushing in. "Oh my god have you heard?" they exclaimed almost in perfect unison. 

With a sigh Sydney turned back to her reflection and reapplied her lip gloss "heard what?" 

"Garret Hardgrove is running against you. There is going to be an election!" 

At the news Sydney's heart stopped and she froze momentarily. Taking a deep breath she spun back around and hissed "what?" 

"He just announced it" 

Suddenly her cool demeanor flew out the window and she yelled "that scholarship loser is trying to run against me? No fucking way!" 

Courtney and Brenda eyes went wide in surprise at their friends sudden mood swing. "Well he is a senior, and really smart, and gorgeous-" 

"Who gives a shit!" 

"Well if memory serves you did last year. Admit it Syd you totally wanted him" Jennifer told her with her usual sly grin. 

Her other friends turned to her and cautiously asked "is that true?" 

"Of course not" she barked while glaring at Jen. "Garret might be older but he's a total nobody. Let him run against me because there's not a chance in hell he'll win." Then without waiting for a reply from her friends she grabbed her bag and charged out of the room. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To have a chat with the enemy" she called back before marching down the hallway. 

After searching the second floor Sydney headed down to the auditorium where she found him surrounded by a group of admirers. Standing towards the back of the room she glared at him, seething with hatred. She couldn't believe the nerve of that asshole to actually try and run against her. Then again she didn't know why she was so surprised. Garret after all was a Hardgrove. 

Sydney had long ago heard from her mother all about the Hardgroves or more specifically Annette. She knew her mother despised her and in Sydney's opinion she had good reason. When she was a child Annette was her grade school teacher but for some reason she was transferred to another class. Since then the Valmont's had little to no contact with Annette. Then just as Sydney was starting Manchester Garrett moved to town. He was Annette's younger brother who had spent his time between Kansas and New York before his father died which was when Annette took him in. The only reason he got into a prestigious school like Manchester was because his father was the headmaster before he crocked and because he was supposedly smart. 

Although they weren't in the same classes it wasn't hard to figure out that Garrett was much more intelligent than most of the students. As much as Sydney hated to admit it he was also gorgeous. Tall with unruly dark hair and intense dark eyes Garret was the guy every girl was after ever since he moved permanently to New York. During her freshman year Sydney had a crush on him but never acted on it realizing all it would be was sex (which at the time was an activity she was just getting use to) so she had forgotten about him and tried to push him out of her mind. However as she stood watching him she couldn't help but feel a slight rush go through her body but she ignored it as she reminded herself why she was there. 

Finally after a few minutes his hanger on'ers started to depart so Sydney took the opportunity to charge up to him. "You son of a bitch" she hissed. 

Slowly Garrett turned around and when he saw her he smiled "well if it isn't my competition. I thought you'd show up sooner or later. How are you Syd?" 

It irked her to no end that he called her Syd like they were friends or something when they were far from it. "Look I don't know what you think you're trying to do-" 

"What I'm trying to do?" He repeated back with mild amusement "I'm running for student body president and I plan on winning." 

"Like hell" she spat back coldly. "I've worked way to hard for this to have some middle class reject come and steal it away from me." 

Garret flinched at her words but still held his own. "Worked hard for it? I hardly call servicing the football team on your knees hard work." 

"Fuck you!" 

"Oh I see I hit a nerve. Well that's good because all you money and popularity isn't going to win you this princess and if I were you I would get ready for a whole lot of disappointment because I will win this election." 

"Please spare me. I know for a fact you could give two shits about this election. You're only doing this because I'm a Valmont." 

Garrett smiled as he took a step towards her. His hand reached out and wiped a strand of her dark hair from her face. "Is that what I'm doing?" 

They stared at one another for one intense moment before Sydney told him in a low voice "I will be the next student body president." 

"We'll see" taking a step back Garrett offered her his hand. "May the best competitor win." 

Sydney look down at his hand and turned her nose up as she crossed her arms to her chest. Chuckling slightly he said "have it your way. Now if you'll excuse me I have some things to attend to. See you around Syd." 

As he left she was about to yell after him not to call her that but for some reason she didn't. Actually she sort of liked that he called her Syd. Pushing the thought aside Sydney collapsed back in one of the theater seats and contemplated her plan of attack. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	2. A War Is Brewing

Second Generation 

Summary: Sydney plots to get rid of her competition for student body president. However her opponent might be more dangerous than she suspected. 

Authors Note: Do you remember this story? Are you even interested? I wrote the first chapter over a year ago and I recently got an idea of what to do with the story. However I'm not sure whether to continue it so I'm asking for feedback on if you want more. I'm going to continue on with CI: the serial, but whereas that story is more humorous and light this will be somewhat darker and more angst ridden. Please let me know what you think! 

Chapter 2: A War Is Brewing 

"It isn't fair!" 

Sydney threw herself back against the lounger with a dramatic huff. She was well aware that she sounded like a spoiled kid but she didn't care. It truly wasn't fair. Born the only child into one of the most prominent and important families in Manhattan, she was use to having everything go her way. All she had to do was smile, act sweet and things would just fall into her lap. The school election was suppose to follow suit. She had it in the bag until the poor, scholarship reject came and stole in from her. "It's not fair" she muttered once again to herself. 

Kathryn stood over her daughter staring down at her with concern. Not two minutes ago Sydney came storming into the sitting room ranting and raving about some boy and life not being fair. This change in behavior had caught her mother completely off guard. Her daughter was usually so serene and in control, like herself. "Sydney what's going on?" 

She looked up at her mother as if just noticing her for the first time. With a deep scowl she revealed "there's going to be an election after all." 

"But I thought you were running unopposed?" 

"Yeah so did I" she huffed. "An hour before MY victory was to be announced Garret Hardgrove announced he's running too. So now there's going to be an election and everything." 

Kathryn took a seat beside her daughter on the lounger. Her face was now filled with anger as well. "Hardgrove?" She spat like it was a dirty name. "As in-" 

"He's her brother" Sydney sighed in disgust. She was aware of her parents history with Annette Hardgrove or at least parts of it. She knew enough that her mother despised her and the family with every fiber of her being therefor Sydney hated them as well. 

"And he goes to your school? How come I'm just hearing about this now?" 

She shrugged "I didn't think it was a big deal. It's not like we hang out together or anything." 

"Thank god for that" her mother sighed. "What's he like?" 

"Annoying" Sydney snapped. 

"Well obviously he's a Hardgrove. What else do you know about him? Will he be hard to beat?" 

She nodded glumly "yes. He's a senior and he's popular and smart-" 

"Wait a minute" Kathryn interjected. "Popular? Isn't he poor?" 

"Of course" she replied. With a sarcastic smile she explained "but nobody cares, they all love him." Sydney purposely left off the fact that until earlier this afternoon she was just as smitten as everyone else. However now that he was trying to steal something that she felt was rightfully hers, she saw him as the lowlife Hardgrove he was. "This isn't going to be easy. How do I beat him mother?" 

Before Kathryn could open her mouth to respond her husband came swaggering in the door, home from work. He stopped in his tracks upon seeing his wife and child with there heads together obviously in the middle of something. Although Sebastian was as close as a father could be with his child it was Kathryn who Sydney truly bonded with. The two were so much alike. Kathryn had done an almost frighteningly good job of carving her daughter into her mold. They were both under handed schemers at heart and Sebastian loved them for it but it also unnerved him sometimes. Judging by the look on their faces when he walked in they were most definitely hatching something. 

Leaning over the armchair his eyes shifted from Kathryn's face to his daughters. He smirked knowingly at them. "What are you up to now?" 

"Your daughters upset because she has competition." Glancing back at the youngest Valmont she added "pitiful competition at that." 

"Who?" 

"Garret Hardgrove" Kathryn revealed. 

Sebastian reacted with surprise to the name "Hardgrove?" 

"That's right he's Annette's little brother." Her voice filled with slight insinuation she asked "you remember Annette don't you dear?" 

Valmont raised an eyebrow in response to his wife's tone. "Yes I think I faintly remember her." 

"God why would you date someone like that daddy?" Sydney huffed "she's so...common." 

Kathryn looked over at her husband and smirked in amusement. "When your father was young and stupid he had a hard on for low rent trash." 

Matching her snarky tone he volleyed back "yes I imagine that's how I ended up married to your mother." 

Sydney, paying no attention to her parents verbal sparing let out another dramatic huff "can we please focus on my problem here? What am I going to do? I can't let that hick beat me. I'd be completely ruined!" 

"Now where have I heard that before?" Sebastian mused out loud as he perused the mail. 

Turning her attention on her daughter Kathryn asked "well what is this boy like? Is he a goody-goody like his sister or a fuck up like your father?" 

"Or a phony like your mother?" 

"He's a..." Sydney's face wrinkled in confusion as she gave it some real thought for the first time. "Actually I'm not really sure. He's friends with everyone who matters but I've never really seen him out doing anything that could be construed as debautry. Garret's sort of...low key. Mysterious. Annoying." 

Kathryn seemed to give this some thought. "Well there has got to be something you could use against him. Everyone has got some skeletons in their closet." 

"Some more than others" Sebastian added dryly. 

"Just look into him, maybe there's something in his past." Pressing a perfectly manicured finger to her lip she suggested "perhaps we can hire somebody..." 

"Oh my god!" Valmont exclaimed tossing the mail down onto the table with an exasperated huff. "You can't be serious?" 

"What?" 

"It's a fucking high school election Kathryn! You want to hire an investigator to dig up dirt on some kid?" 

"He's not some kid" she argued "he's a Hardgrove." 

"He's seventeen and he's from Kansas of all places! What do you think, he knocked over a seven eleven?" Turning to his daughter he told her "baby I don't think you have anything to worry about. If you don't win this thing it won't be the end of the world, you're only a sophomore. You should use this time to have fun." 

For once Sydney was not listening to a word her father said. She was too consumed with the idea of digging up dirt on Garret. There had to be something and she was going to find it. Smiling brightly she told her parents "it's all right, I don't want you to hire anyone. I'll take care of this on my own." Getting up from her seat she headed up the stairs to her room but not before calling down "and don't worry daddy I plan to have LOTS of fun doing it!" 

As he watched his only child disappeared up the stairs Sebastian shook his head. "Are you happy now? She's turning into a picture perfect miniature version of yourself." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she stretched out on the lounger. "You say that like it's a bad thing." 

"I just don't want her making the same mistakes." 

"What mistakes?" Sebastian kept his eyes focused on the folder of negatives in front of him and didn't look up at his wife hoping she'd let the comment go. Luckily she did. "I didn't even realize Annette's brother was going to the same school as Sydney, did you?" 

"I didn't even know she HAD a brother." Looking up Sebastian thought out loud "that's strange, Annette never mentioned him." 

Kathryn shook her head "either way I'm not letting this pass." 

"Meaning?" 

Her green eyes filled with malevolent glee as she revealed "I think it's time I remind the Hardgroves of there place in this world. Tell me is Annette's still teaching at Huntington?" 

Sebastian's eyes narrowed dubiously at his wife and he replied "I don't know, why?" 

"Well I am still on the board there..." 

"Kathryn don't" he warned. 

However once a Valmont made up their mind there was no talking them out of it. Kathryn didn't pay any attention to her husband's warning. A devilish smirk came across her face as an idea began to form... 

****** 

"Oh my god, I can't believe you did that Sydney!" Brenda exclaimed as they stood huddled along with Courtney Martin outside Garret's apartment. 

Rolling her eyes at her friends exuberance she quieted her "shut up it was no big deal." Sydney thought back to the door man who let them in and what she had to do to gain entry. Still dressed in her school uniform she unbuttoned the shirt halfway, displaying ample cleavage and pleaded with the pervert to let them sneak up to surprise a friend. The disgusting older man ogled her goodies for a few good minutes before letting them pass and slipping her a key to their door. Sydney shuddered at the thought of the dirty old man's eyes on her but it got them in. This may be her only way to dig up information on Garret. They were going to break in to his apartment. 

"So what do we do now?" Courtney asked. 

"What happens if we get caught?" Brenda asked nervously. 

Sydney rolled her eyes at them. They were so fucking inept, she didn't even know why she bothered with them in the first place. "Look I'm going to go inside. You two wait out here and if you see anyone coming in call me on my cell, all right?" They nodded in agreement as Sydney went to unlock the door. Looking over her shoulder she spotted them huddled nervously together against the wall. "And for god sakes try not to look so conspicuous!" 

Shaking her head at their stupidity she let herself into the apartment. Upon entering she wrinkled her nose in disgust. The Hardgroves lived on the lower West side in not a bad neighborhood but it wasn't exactly park avenue either. The place was cramp and crowded with two bedrooms, a living room and a small kitchen. The furniture looked used and the carpets was well worn. Still she had to admit it was cozy and neat as a pin. Sydney's home was lovely and filled with beautiful things but it felt different here. 

After perusing some family photographs on the walls she headed into Garret's bedroom. The walls were pale blue, there was a double bed perfectly made in the center, a bureau, a desk, and a book shelf spilling over with books. Sydney looked over the collection and mused aloud "I guess you really are smart after all." 

The room was quite tidy expect for the desk which was filled with papers. She looked through some of them, one looked like a credit card statement. Sydney was about to open it up when suddenly her phone went off startling her. "Shit!" Reaching into her bag she pulled it out and hissed "what?"

"He's here! Garret's coming!" Brenda whispered excitedly into the phone. "Get out of there quick! Hide!" 

Sydney shut off the phone and shoved it along with the papers she had found into her bag. Running out of the room she whispered "fuck!" Looking around the cramped apartment she realized there wasn't any place to hide in the shitty little place. There was also no escape either. As the front door slowly started to open she dashed into the living room and fell back onto the couch. Tossing her bag aside she tried to look as causal as possible. 

Garret entered the apartment but didn't notice her at first. Perusing through the stack of bills in his hand he dropped his bag on the floor and started to head to his room when he suddenly realized he wasn't alone. Finally he looked up and did a double take. "Sydney?!" 

"Hello Garret" she replied as if it was perfectly normal for her to laying on his couch in the middle of the afternoon. 

"How did you get in? Wait don't tell me, you flashed the doorman?" 

Sydney grinned "Mr. Harper was quite accommodating." 

"I'll bet." Looking her over curiously and asked "what do you want?" 

Rising to her feat Sydney leaned back against the arm of the couch and tried to appear as confident as possible even though at the moment she was scared as hell. "I've come to discuss the school election...and you dropping out." 

Garret grinned back at her bemused and crossed his arms to his chest. "What makes you think I'm dropping out?" 

"You will" she replied matter of factly. "Unless of course you want everything you've worked for since arriving at Manchester to disappear." 

"Such as?" 

"Your scholarships to all those ivy league schools, all the friends you've made, the respect you've earned." 

Garret approached her and practically stood over her small frame. His dark brown eyes looked almost black as they burned into her. They were so intense it was all she could do not to fall back on to the couch. "And you think you can do that?" He asked. 

"I know I can" she replied icily. "I'm going to win this election at any cost. If I have to ruin you to do it, so be it." 

To her utter amazement he laughed. He fucking laughed at her! "You think you're tough don't you?" 

Sydney's eyes narrowed at him as she hissed "don't patronize me you half wit. I could buy your whole apartment with my allowance and still have money left over to buy a new Gucci purse." 

"And that of course makes you better than me" 

"I'd say so, yes" 

She expected him to argue that, call her a brat but no instead he only stood even closer to her and said "why don't you tell me the real reason you broke into my apartment Syd? Or perhaps I should just call the police and you can explain it to them." 

Her usual quick mind suddenly froze at the question. He had her trapped and they both knew it. There was only one thing for her left to do. She kissed him. 

Grabbing the back of his neck she quickly crushed her mouth to his praying it would distract him. Wrapping his arms around her trim waist he pulled her body tight against his with sudden force and kissed her back. Sydney hadn't expected to enjoy it, in fact she thought it would be disgusting. But as the kiss became more intense she found herself not only enjoying it but wanting more. She loved his scent. He smelled like cigarettes and soap, not heavy expensive cologne like the other boys wore. Garret's lips her so soft, she opened her mouth just enough to give him access and he tentatively pushed his tongue inside her. 

His hands which were resting on her lower back slowly slid down her body. While one staid on her hip the other moved to her leg. Slowly she felt his hand inch up her skirt until his fingers pressed against her lace panties. Feeling his hands suddenly 'there' Sydney's eyes opened and she was startled to find that Garret's eyes' were open as well as they kissed. Unnerved she broke the kiss and took a step back. 

The room was filled with silence as she looked back at him with uncertainty. He touched his mouth as his eyes' continued to burn into her as if studying her. Suddenly the sound of the front door opening sounded through the apartment. Sydney took another step away from him. 

An attractive blond women entered carrying several grocery bags. Although she didn't recognize her Sydney assumed this was the infamous Annette. She was rather taken back by how pretty she was. True she didn't have her mothers classic beauty but she was naturally pretty with medium length blond hair, blue eyes and a curvy figure. For a moment Sydney could actually tell why her father might have found her appealing. 

"Hey sis, need some help?" Garret greeted her as he went to take the shopping bags from her arms. 

Annette smiled "thanks. I've been carrying them since I got off the subway." Setting her other bags down on a nearby armchair she finally looked up and realized them had a guest. "Hi" 

Garret stepping back into the room introduced them. "Oh Annette this is-" 

"Hello Sydney" she said catching both of them off guard. 

The older women smiled hesitantly at Sydney in a way that made her feel a little uneasy. Still she didn't waver and automatically went into her good girl act that she performed whenever she was in the presence of an adult who wasn't her parents. "Hi it's so nice to meet you Annette. You have a lovely home." 

Annette shared a quick look with her brother and replied "thank you." 

"How did you know my name?" 

"You have your fathers eye and your mother's...tone." 

There was a harshness in Annette's voice that made Sydney instantly dislike her. She was fairly good at reading people and she was getting the feeling that Annette felt the same way towards her. She had to get out of there. 

Making a bee line for the door she told them "well I have to be going now. I'll see you at school Garret." Sydney grabbed her bag and then turned back once more to her opponent. "Think about what I said." 

He gave her a funny sort of smile. "I wouldn't count on it." 

****** 

"Are you all right?" 

Annette flinched at the sound of her brothers voice and looked up to find him staring down at her with his serious face filled with concern. She offered him a half smile and replied "yeah I'm fine. Is she gone?" 

Garret turned around and looked through the blinds of the window. "Yeah she's gone" he grumbled. 

The young girls expensive perfume still filled the air unnerving Annette. She was completely caught off guard to come in and find a Valmont in her living room. It felt like the past just came rushing in. "God that was weird seeing her again after all these years." 

"You've met her before?" 

Annette nodded "when she was in my first grade class. It was only for a day but she made quite an impression. She's all grown up now." Getting to her feet she shook her head and sighed "she looks just like her mother and acts like her." 

It was true Annette nearly fell over when she looked up and saw that same beautiful face filled with superiority and confidence. Sydney looked just like Kathryn but she had a lot of her father in her as well. The sneer and the eyes were all Sebastian. The attitude however was pure Kathryn and it drove a shiver through Annette's body. That phony politeness when all the while she was judging and plotting her next move. Having the girl in her house made her nervous but having her around her baby brother made her angry. "What was she doing here anyway?" 

"I'm running against her for student body president." 

Forgetting a moment all about Sydney, Annette's face filled with happiness as she embraced her brother. "Oh my god, Garret that's so great! I'm so proud of you why didn't you tell me?" 

Pulling away from her he gave her a lazy smile and shrugged "it's not that big of deal. I just thought it would look good on my high school transcripts." 

Annette threw him a skeptical look. "Garret you've already been excepted to Harvard, Brown, Yale and Columbia. You don't need to impress anyone." It was true her brother was a genius. He skipped one grade in elementary school and he could have skipped more but her father and step mother thought it might hurt his social life. As it turned out they needn't worry. In a school filled with spoiled rich kids and cliques Garret was one of the most popular boy's in school. 

Taking a seat on the couch he picked up the mail and started looking through it again. "I just thought it would be fun." 

"Fun?" Thinking back to what she walked in on earlier she asked "Sydney Valmont is your competition?" 

When Garret nodded in response Annette began to worry again. "Garret I want you to be careful. Those people don't play fair." 

Looking up at his sister Garret's eyes flickered wickedly "well neither do I sis." 

This Annette also knew to be true. Her brother often joked that the goodness gene must have skipped a generation. While she often prided herself of being fair, honest and a genuine good person Garret was not and usually never hid that from her. He was more ambitious and driven than Annette ever was. While all she ever wanted was to have a decent life filled with happiness Garret made no secret of the fact that he wanted a better life for himself than there father had. He was smart and determined enough that he would probably have no problem reaching his goal. 

"Here you got something" he tossed her a letter from the pile at her. 

It was from Huntington, the private school Annette taught at. As she opened the letter and took in the contents she said out loud "looks like they've already started. Dammit!" 

Garret jumped off the couch and stood beside her concerned. "What is it?" 

"My application for tenure...it was denied" she sighed. 

"Well did they give a reason?" 

"No just some bullshit..." Annette trailed off and then crinkled the paper in her hand angrily before throwing it to the ground. "Kathryn Merteuil is on the board. She probably heard you were running against her daughter so she made sure I wouldn't get it. Do you see Garret? This is what I'm warning you about. These people will destroy anyone they have to, to get what they want." 

Turning away from her Garret bent down and scooped the piece of paper off the ground. He read through it then tossed it in the garbage. "So, what you want me to drop out?" 

"It might be best." 

She started to walk to the kitchen when her brother called out "no way." Annette looked back at him surprised. Garret's face seemed to darken before her very eyes as he sneered "there's no way I'm letting that little bitch win." 

***** * 

Later that night Sydney stood outside Steven Reynolds home and rang the bell. Clad in a revealing black dress with only a cashmere pashmina to guard her against the cold she waited impatiently for him to open the door. She had called an hour ago to let him know she would be dropping by. He had eagerly agreed to be waiting for her. 

The paper work she had stolen from Garret's room had been of absolutely no help. All it told her was he paid his bills on time and that he'd gotten all A's in his physics class. Big fucking deal. Everything that went on earlier that day had been for nothing. Now the only idea she had left was to get some help. That's where Steven came in. As far as Sydney knew he was one of Garret's closest friends and as it happens she also knew he was completely hot for her. Ever since she had arrived at Manchester Steven had been panting after her. Tonight if he agreed to help her he might just get what he always wanted. 

There was of course one down side to this plan. Sydney had already promised her parents that she would have nothing whatsoever to do with the Reynolds, especially their son. She could understand her mother's dislike for the poor, socially repugnant Hardgroves but the Reynolds had money and were on top of the social latter. Sydney just figured it had something to do with her mother once dating Court Reynolds. Well that was a million and a half years ago and in Sydney's mind it was well past over. Besides her mother would understand. She had to beat Garret. 

Steven opened the door with a drink in his hand signaling to her that obviously his parents weren't home. With his athletic build, chiseled face, and sandy blond hair it wasn't difficult to see why Reynolds was so popular. Next to Garret he was the best looking boy in school. Leaning against the door frame Steven gave her an appreciative once over and drawled "well if it isn't little Sydney Valmont. Don't you look all grown up out of your school uniform." 

She arched an eyebrow at his comment. "Invite me in Reynolds and make me a drink." 

His smirk broadened as he moved aside to let her in. "Confident and assertive. I knew there was a reason I liked you Valmont." 

Sydney entered the posh townhouse and was immediately struck by how different it was from Garret's home she'd been in earlier that day. You could fit the whole Hardgrove apartment in the living room. Strangely enough she felt more comfortable in this setting than in the cozy, homey apartment on the West side. 

As Steven walked over to the bar in the living room he called back to her "what will the lady have?" 

"A martini, very dry" 

While he busily made her drink she tossed her wrap aside and considered what she was about to do. Sydney was no virgin and yet sex was never that big a deal for her. Most of the boys she had been with were less than memorable at best and rarely did she get any pleasure out of it. Usually it was just a means to an end. A way to get what she wanted from them. On a few occasions she had fooled around with Steven and found it to be quite enjoyable. She honestly liked him and was more than attracted to him which is why she put of fucking him. She didn't want it to be just a one time thing. Now however she really didn't have a choice. 

Handing her the drink Steven reclined back on the couch and finished his own off. Setting the glass down he asked "so what was so important that I had to stay in tonight?" 

Sydney took a big gulp of her drink then set it down. "I wanted to talk to you alone. I need your help." 

"Well you know I'll help you in any way I can Syd." 

She smiled down at him "good. It concerns the election. Tonight was suppose to be my victory party." 

Steven nodded in understanding "but Garret decided to run against you." 

"Exactly. I need to win this election Steven. If I do I'll be the youngest student body president in Manchester history." 

"Besides your mother" he reminded her. "So I'm guessing you want my help to..." 

"Destroy the competition." 

His smile faltered and he sat up not quite relaxed anymore. Sydney had been curious how he would react to her request. She wondered just how close Garret and Steven were. "Sydney I'd love to help but, I mean Garret's my friend." 

"And I'm not?" she pouted. 

He smiled faintly at her and replied "of course you are but I've known Garret awhile. I'm sorry but I just can't do that to him. He's been a good friend." 

Sydney's turned up her nose at the sentiment and huffed "he's also a piss poor nobody who only got into Manchester because his father was the headmaster." 

Steven snickered bemused "Sydney I didn't know you were such a snob." 

She smiled coyly at him "there's a lot you don't know about me Steven." Reaching up she slowly pulled the straps of her dress down and let the garment fall to the floor. Now standing before him totally naked she purred "would you like to find out more?" 

Steven's mouth fell open as he gawked at the supple curves of her young body. Shifting his body he laid back on the couch, licked his lips and told her "well he's not _that_ good a friend..." 

****** 

Meanwhile in an apartment of the lower west side Garret Hardgrove stared miserably out the window as he sipped a glass of bourbon. His glass was not crystal like the Reynolds but rather an ordinary cheap cup. Like everything else in the apartment it was cheap and ordinary. 

Garret had always known he was cut out for a better life. Even back in Kansas, where he spent most of his early years he knew he wanted to have a better life than his parents had. Sure they were happy together, both were teachers and made a modest living. However their life always seemed so sheltered and boring. Garret wanted more. He wanted to know more, see more, live more. The prospect of living the rest of his life in the dinky little town where nothing ever happened terrified him. 

He use to envy his older sister Annette who lived in New York. His father had lived there too when he was headmaster at the elite prep school Manchester. But then he had met and fallen in love with his mother and when she got pregnant with him they moved back to Kansas thinking it would offer him a better life. In Garret's view they were very wrong. As he grew older he began to have a growing thirst for knowledge realizing the power that came with it. He read anything he could get his hands on absorbing every word in hopes that someday it could be used to his advantage. 

When his parents realized just how bright their son was his father began to talk of moving back to the city. They thought Manchester might offer him a better education and more opportunities. Knowing they could never afford it Mr. Hardgrove decided to take his job back realizing it would allow his son free tuition. However the first year he was to attend his father died of a heart attack. His mother had to stay in Kansas with her job and reluctantly Garret stayed with her. He hated attending his shitty public school but he loved his mother dearly and didn't want to leave her alone. The following year however she died in a car accident. 

His junior year Garret moved up to the city to live with his older sister Annette. He loved the culture and the energy of New York. Manchester however was a different story. The first few weeks he hated it. Nearly everyone who attended was filthy rich and from a prominent family. They were the son's and daughters of the elite and they knew it. Garret soon learned that it was either sink or swim and he chose to swim. 

It was all so incredibly easy. Normally anyone else in his position would have been labeled an immediate outsider. However Garret was smart and better yet he was charming. The whole faculty had loved his father so they immediately embraced him, thus insuring his good grades without even trying. He joined the hockey and lacrosse team so he was immediately in with the jocks. He saved up money from his after school job as an auto mechanic to buy the right clothes to fit in with the preps when he was invited to parties. And with his good looks he had no problem attracting the opposite sex. 

By the middle of his junior year Garret was one of the most popular guys on campus. Everyone adored him but he couldn't stand any of them. Since arriving in New York he hadn't made one honest to goodness friend, they were all phonies. Steven Reynolds, who he claimed as one of his closest confidants was really in Garret's mind just another alcoholic idiot rich boy who was as easy to manipulate as all the rest. The women in the school were usually as easy as they came and he took great pleasure in seducing them and breaking there hearts the next day. Meanwhile they all loved him. 

Except for one of course. 

Sydney Valmont, he hated her worst of all. So beautiful, so ambitious, such a bitch. She was a god damn sophomore for crying out loud, she should've been on the middle of the food chain but instead she was on top. Partly because she was so attractive, partly because she had the Merteuil-Valmont pedigree but mostly because she was just at good as manipulating and fooling people as he was. 

Garret had long ago heard all about what Kathryn and Sebastian had did to his sister. Valmont had used and tossed away Annette in favor of the rich bitch Kathryn Merteuil, a woman who had done everything in her power to hurt his sister. Like Annette he was filled with contempt for these people but unlike her he wanted to do something about it. Garret wanted revenge. 

It was a few weeks ago when he spotted Sydney and her cronies laughing and talking about how her victory for student body president was in the bag. Then Steven had told him that he was already planning a victory party for her. This had annoyed Garret a great deal. He decided for a laugh that he would run against her, if only to prove that a Hardgrove really could beat a Valmont. 

He knew she would play dirty so he wasn't terribly surprised when he came home to find the upper east side princess lounging on his couch. Undoubtedly she had been looking for dirt but he knew she had been unsuccessful. He wasn't stupid enough to let incriminating things lie around. Still he had been caught off guard by the kiss. Garret had always figured her to be a slut but it had surprised him none the less. It had been...different than he would have expected, warmer some how. Yet he knew it was all an act on her part to keep him distracted so he didn't let himself dwell on it too much. 

Finishing off his drink Garret thought about the letter his sister had received. If it was true that Sydney's bitch mother was responsible for his sister not getting tenure than he wasn't just going to let that stand. What started as a joke, a way to knock the little princess of her pedestal had now turned into a war. This was now going beyond some stupid high school election. Garret wanted revenge on the Valmont's once and for all. They had broken his sisters heart and beat her down. He was not going to stand for it. Garret was a Hardgrove but he was no pushover. He could be just as vindictive as any of them. Even more so. 

As far as he could tell there was only one thing the Valmont's truly held dear and that was their daughter. Garret decided then and there that he was going to make it his mission to bring her down. He was going to destroy Sydney Valmont and her perfect little world if it was the last thing he did. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	3. On the Outside Looking In

**Second Generation**

****

**Authors Note: Since I got mostly positive feedback on the last update I'm going to continue with this story. I know there were a lot of concerns, criticisms, and comments so I'm going to answer some individual reviews at the end of this chapter. Here however is the character list someone suggested. Let me know if this is helpful.**

****

**Character List:**

****

**Sydney Valmont: only child of Sebastian and Kathryn. Spoiled, arrogant and ambitious she strives to win at all costs.**

****

**Garret Hardgrove: younger brother of Annette. As ambitious as Sydney but insecure with his families financial standings. Wants revenge against Syd and her family for the damage they've done to his.**

****

**Kathryn Merteuil-Valmont: mother to Sydney and married to Sebastian, running her families publishing company.**

****

**Sebastian Valmont: Sydney's father, married to Kathryn, working as a freelance photographer**

****

**Steven Reynolds: Court Reynolds son, infatuated with Sydney, use to date Caroline and is a friend of Garret's**

****

**Annette Hardgrove: sister to Garret, former girlfriend of Sebastian's and rival of Kathryn. Works as a teacher**

****

**Caroline Benson: Steven's former girlfriend who is now interested in Garret. Wants to destroy Sydney.**

****

**Paul Martin: boyfriend of Annette, a doctor.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 3: On the Outside Looking In**

****

*****

****

*****

****

*****

****

***** ****

"Hands down the best pussy I've ever had" Steven remarked as he took a satisfied swig of his scotch. "Even better than I could have imagined." 

As his friend rattled on about his latest conquest Garret was only half listening. Instead he stood before the Reynolds family trophy case and examined the contents. Six mahogany lines shelves filled end to end with awards and plaques of accomplishment. Sprinkled about were family photos, Steven standing side by side his father and brothers, all with large, confident grins. Studying the rewards more closely he marveled at how Steven seemed to be so precisely following in his fathers footsteps. All American boy. All American asshole more like it. 

Coming up beside him Steven placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "I'm telling you man, this girl is something else." 

Garret, losing his serious expression for a moment, cracked a grin and replied "is it love or just your hard on talking?" 

"Both" he chuckled. "She's incredible, not just at the sex, which granted was fantastic. She's smart and funny and so easy to talk to. Sydney has it all man." 

Upon hearing that name Garret froze and his hand clutching his scotch and soda tightened. Slowly he turned to his friend and even though he damn well knew the answer he asked "wait Sydney? You fucked Sydney Valmont last night?" 

Steven nodded proudly. "Yep, finally after two years of chasing her ass down she finally gave in and I'm telling you it was WORTH it. Oh, man my dick gets hard just thinking about it. So hot and don't even get me started on how tight she was." 

While Steven rattled on about the glory that was Sydney, Garret desperately tried to piece together how this happened. Well he knew how it happened, that bitch couldn't dig any dirt up on him so she went to the next logical step which was to seduce his best friend. It was a smart move but an obvious one. Steven had been lusting after Sydney for years but she always turned him down now she cashed in her chips at the exact right moment when the idiot was in the position to help her out. 

Garret knew that Steven didn't really have any info that would be of use to her. Still he was one of the most popular guys in school and had a lot of power. If he wanted Sydney to win the election, victory was as good as hers. That was something Garret couldn't allow. He had vowed to bring the princess down and he planned on following through with that promise. 

Interrupting the boisterous boys ramblings he asked "so are you two a thing now?" 

"Possibly" his smug smile falling Steven revealed "one problem though, her parents hate me." 

"Why?" 

He snickered "my old man use to bone her mother. How's that for bizarre? Can't say I blame the bastard though have you seen that woman?" Steven groaned and clutched his groin "now there's a MILF if I've ever seen one. Fuck, I'd give my left nut to bang Kathryn Valmont." 

Garret shook his head at his friend's immaturity and sneered "well I wouldn't go telling her daughter that if I were you." 

Taking a seat in one of the Reynolds overstuffed leather armchairs, Garret contemplated what Sydney's next move could be. She was obviously hatching something if she was aligning herself with Steven, someone her parents disapproved of. If there was any doubt in his mind that Sydney's sudden interest in his friend had everything to do with the election it vanished when Steven, suddenly becoming serious, turned to him and said "listen about the election, I think you should drop out." 

Here it comes Garret thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. Trying to keep his anger from boiling over he asked in a calm voice "oh and why's that?" 

"Come on man are you really telling me you want to spend the rest of your senior year dealing with that bullshit? This is suppose to be the time to relax and have fun. Besides which you've already gotten into how many ivy league school's already? You don't need the hassle." 

"That's not the point. Ever occur to you that maybe I want to do more than binge drink and get stoned all year" Garret replied darkly. 

Steven scoffed at this "well how about getting laid? When was your last decent fuck?" 

"Well I certainly know when yours was." Narrowing his eyes at his supposed friend he smirked knowingly and asked "tell me Steven did Sydney tell you what to say or did she just order you to get me to drop out?" 

He looked away and shook his head "it wasn't like that. Look Sydney really wants this-" 

"Oh, I'm sure she does" Garret snickered. "So much so she was willing to screw you to get it." 

Steven got to his feet suddenly. Filled with piss and vigor he spat at his friend "it's not like that man, I told you! I thought that was all she was after too but then I talked too her for a long while. This is really important to her unlike you who is just using it as some form of amusement or whatever." Taking a deep breath Steven started to calm down. "Look will you just think about dropping out." With a confident smirk he added "I'd hate to have to help her demolish you." 

There was no way he would drop out, especially after that little display. Garret couldn't believe that after one night in bed with the little witch she already had Steven so tightly wound around her manicured finger. She really _must_ be a decent lay. 

"All right Steven I'll think about it" he lied as he got up and walked over to the bar. While pouring himself a glass of water he took in his friends satisfied smile and shook his head. Watching him Garret came to a curious revelation. "You really like this girl don't you? It's not just the sex." 

With an almost sheepish smile Steven admitted "yeah I do. She's so completely different from any girl I've ever dated. She's sexy and intense and smart..." 

While Steven proceeded to list Sydney's many attributes Garret pondered this new side of Steven. Ever since they met two years ago the guy had always come off as a Neanderthal, all cock and balls with no interest in anything involving romance or love. Sure he had girlfriends and Garret had observed that he was good to them but it always just seemed he was doing it to get laid. He never really was that into the girl. There had only ever been one girl Steven acted like this around but they had long since broken up. 

"I'm telling you Hardgrove I haven't felt like this about anyone since, well Caroline." Steven who had been staring into space as he talked suddenly looked over at him and laughed. "That reminds me, she's been asking about you. Any interest?"

The short answer to that was no. Caroline Benson was Steven's former girlfriend who he dated for well over a year before breaking up with her under mysterious circumstances. When asked about it he claimed they had a parting of the ways but privately he had confided cryptically to Garret that Caroline wasn't who he thought her to be. He never really cared to know more about the situation because frankly Caroline never really held any interest to him. She seemed to be just another spoiler upper east side princess. 

"I don't think so" he begged off. "I have enough on my plate already." Plus he added to himself, he really had no inclination to date Steven Reynolds left overs. 

Finishing off his drink the blond haired boy nodded "it's probably for the best anyway. Oh by the way I meant to tell you all of us have decided this year we're going to spend winter break in Vail. My parents have this awesome place up there, with plenty of room. You should definitely come. You ski right?" 

Actually he didn't but not wanting to admit to his shortcoming Garret lied "a little." 

"Well good, you'll come right?" 

His confident manor began to subside as he tugged on his ear, a nervous habit he had had since he was little. Garret so seamlessly blended in with the crowd of Manchester's elite that sometimes he himself forgot he was an outsider. While not poor he didn't have their money, he couldn't just jet off across the country when he felt like it. He had obligations to think of. Steven seemed to have dismissed this little fact but Garret couldn't no matter how much he wanted to. "I don't know man it sounds a little expensive." 

Steven gave him a careless shrug. "Not really, we'll be staying at my house. All you have to worry about is the airfare and expenses and stuff. That shouldn't be too bad plus don't you still have that job?" 

"Well yeah but- 

"Cool then it's settled. I'll tell everybody you're in." 

Garret knew it was far from that simple and he resented the hell out of Steven for thinking so. It was true he had a job at the garage that paid well and he occasional parked cars at this club but he wasn't sure if he would be able to scrap the money together for an airline ticket in so short of time. Plus it had to be a first class ticket. Thinking back to last year when everybody (the inner circle of the Manchester who always partied and socialized together) went to Miami and flew first class while he was in coach. It seemed like a ridiculous thing but it was humiliating to Garret, especially when everyone kept asking him why he was sitting back there. Like it was his choice. 

Garret had worked hard to be respected among these people and although he might not like them most of the time he didn't want to lose their respect. He had to go on this damn trip but he wasn't sure where the hell he was going to come up with the cash. Perhaps he could ask his sister although her teachers salary she wasn't exactly bringing home loads of money. Still she'd helped him out in the past so he would ask her for a loan that night. 

Suddenly feeling ill at ease sitting in the Reynolds luxurious townhouse sipping their vintage scotch, Garret had to get out of their. "Look I have to take off Steven, I'll talk to you later." 

"Okay I'll see you tonight then" 

"Tonight?" He asked drawing a blank. 

"Yeah remember the party, out on my boat? We're meeting around eight." 

"Right" he replied. It was so the last thing he was in the mood for at that moment. A party on a boat that cost more than his apartment. Standing there in the foyer of the Reynolds grand home Garret had an epiphany of his own. As much as he liked to think that it was he who was manipulating these rich brats around him, as much as he liked to think he was above them he knew deep down it was the other way around. It was they who pulled his strings and somewhere deep within him he would have given anything to have what they did. For that he resented them all the more. 

Forcing a smile he turned back to his friend and told him "I'll see you then." 

****** 

"O-Oh Steven...yes..fuck yes...I'm cuummmiiiinnnnnggggg" Sydney let out one last satisfied whimper of pleasure before collapsing into her plush bed. Her body flush and bathed in a slight gleam of exhaustion, she disentangled herself from her lover and snuggled up to her pillow. However her bed mate would have none of that. Sliding between her knees Steven moved in between her legs and kissed the inside of her thighs. Still panting she told him "I think...you wore...me...out." 

"Why do I doubt that" he snickered in between pecks. Sydney let out a small moan as his efforts increased and she marveled at his ability to make her wet again. She really didn't think she had another orgasm in her but she was eager for him to prove her wrong. 

Since losing her virginity at fourteen to Eric Richard's Sydney had slept with several men (and one girl during winter break in Miami) but she had really only had four pleasurable experiences. The first was when John Hoffman went down on her for the first time. He was her first real boyfriend (Eric was just an acquaintance ) but he had a problem getting and keeping an erection. They had oral sex mostly, lots of oral sex and he was quite good at it. She discovered a year after they broke up that he was in fact gay. 

The second was with Rick something or other. They met during a party, she was a little drunk and allowed him to fuck her in the pantry on his parents house. Half way through it he pulled out and inserted himself in the wrong hole. Deciding he liked that better he continued on and she was a little too out of it to fight him off. What started off as torture soon turned strangely pleasurable and she came hard. 

The other guy on this short list was a friend of her fathers who she had always had a crush on. He was also friends with her parents gay friend Blaine so she always assume he was gay too until he kissed her during a trip in the Hamptons. Curious she allowed him to seduce her and that weekend she had the best sex of her life. It was then she came to the realization that high school boys just didn't know how to fuck. They either came to fast or too slow and usually fumbled around like blind, deaf retards. After the amazing time she had with the older man she decided then and there she would quit fucking high school guys in favor of experienced men. However she quickly learned that not all older men were great in bed. Point of fact her physics teacher. 

Sydney hadn't expected any better from Steven Reynolds. She really only fucked him in order for him to help her with the election. That's why the night before had been such a shock. He had been amazing, better than amazing. He was considerate, he didn't cum until he knew she was on her way, and he managed to get hard again with no problem. 

It wasn't just the sex either, he was actually a really great guy. In the past after sex most guys always wanted to go to sleep or leave but Steven had been different. He had been really sweet, wanting to talk to her and know things about her. The usual cynical Sydney found herself smitten with the boy she had earlier deemed as just another jock asshole. 

Thinking back to the previous night she reached down and took Steven by the back of the neck, pulling him towards her for a kiss. He eagerly kissed her back while his muscular hands moved over the curves of her body. Pulling away he whispered to her "you're amazing." 

Sydney smiled up at him and replied coyly "well you weren't too bad yourself." 

"No I mean it Syd." Tracing a finger down her face he marveled "you're perfect." She grinned at the sentiment before pulling him back into a kiss. They made out for a little while before Steven broke away. "Hey I forgot to tell you, I'm having a party tonight on my boat." 

She cocked an eyebrow at this. "Isn't it a little cold for that?" 

"We aren't going sailing just hanging out. Will you come?" 

"Yeah" she replied pleased that he was including her. However a dark cloud suddenly intruded on her happiness. "Wait a minute, is Garret going to be there?" 

Steven shrugged "well yeah, he's one of my best friends." Sydney let out an annoyed huff and rolled away from him. He laid beside her and put a soothing hand on her bare shoulder. "Come on what do you expect me to do, drop him as a friend because you don't like him?" 

Yes she thought to herself but she didn't say it aloud. Still facing away from him she demanded "did you get him to drop out of the election yet?" 

"Well not exactly- 

"Steven!" She shrieked as she whipped back around to face him. "You promised me you'd take care of it!" 

He rolled his eyes "well it isn't that simple. Look I talked with Garret but he insists on going through with it but don't worry. You'll win, even if I have to rig the damn thing, my girl is going to be student body president." 

"Do it then" 

Averting his eyes from her he revealed "you know Hardgrove thinks you're using me." 

That figures she thought snidely to herself. Curious she asked "what do you think?" 

Steven's blue eyes met hers and he replied "I think you know exactly what you're doing and I think you're ambitious. I think you put on an act for everyone around you but I don't think you're acting with me or at least I'd like to think you're not. I really like you Syd and I think we could be great together." 

Sydney grinned back at him and replied "so do I." Tracing her finger over his lips she teased "just make sure I win the election because I would hate to have to replace you Reynolds." 

"Replace me?" Picking up her slender frame he tossed her to the end of the bed and began tickling her furiously. "You think you can replace me Valmont?" He taunted playfully. 

Sydney shrieked and laughed "yes...yes...I'm sorry! Ah Steven!" As he continued to tickle her she glanced over to the bedside table and saw the clock. Suddenly growing serious she pushed him away "shit! Steven stop, you got to get out of here my mothers home from work by now and if she finds you here she'll freak." 

Hurriedly getting off the bed she grabbed her undergarments and put them back on while trying to hurry an annoyed Steven. With an annoyed sigh he started to get redressed. "What's the big deal if she sees me? Have you never had a guy in your room before?" 

She rolled her eyes annoyed she had to explain it again "you know why." 

"Well your mother doesn't even know me, although according to my father he knows her REAL well" he told her raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Spare me the details please" Sydney huffed as she pinned her dark tresses into a messy bun on top of her head. "Anyway it's not her, my father is the one who disapproves. He thinks all Reynolds men are alcoholic, neanderthals who beat their wives and cheat on them." 

Buttoning his shirt up Steven sneered "yeah well my father had a few choice words to say about your dad as well. Syd we're going to have to tell them sometime about us." 

"I know" she insisted. "However after you've finished fucking their only child's brains out is not that time. Look I'll tell them when I'm ready, until then can you please..." she gestured to the open door. 

He nodded and followed her out of the bedroom. Knowing her mother was likely in her study checking her messages, Sydney sneaked him out of the servants entrance with no problem. As they stepped outside she breathed a sigh of relief. "You know" Steven chuckled while slipping his jacket on "I never took you to be such a daddy's girl." 

"I love my parents" she said with sudden sincerity. "I respect them and I want them to respect me." 

He cupped her cheek as he seemed to consider this "you're a very complicated girl Valmont. I like that." Leaning down Steven plated a soft kiss on her mouth. "I'll see you tonight then?" 

"I'll be there" 

With one final kiss he left and caught a cab. As she watched it drive off Sydney wondered what exactly she would tell her parents. They would undoubtedly not be pleased but Steven was right, she couldn't continue to sneak him out of her bedroom forever. 

She gave the matter some thought as she headed back into the house and made her way down to her mother's study. Kathryn sat behind a large desk looking over papers diligently. Sydney came up behind her and rested her chin atop her mothers head. Looking down at the spreadsheets before her she asked "what's that?" 

"Nothing of interest" her mother sighed. Reaching her hand back she caressed her daughters hair affectionately and asked "what have you been up to all afternoon?" 

"Nothing of interest" she parroted back. 

Kathryn looked up at her daughter with a sly smile. She pulled the young girl forward and pecked her cheek. "My that's an interesting cologne you're wearing miss Sydney. I hope you at least let the poor boy shower before ushering him out the servants entrance." 

Sydney tried to hide the panic on her face by breezily asserting "I don't know what you're talking about. It's just a new perfume I'm trying." 

"I'm disappointed in you Sydney. Given who your parents are I'd expect you to be a much better liar than that" Kathryn teased. 

Slumping back into a nearby chair she cursed her mother for being so observant. She was impossible to get anything by. Still she was pretty confident her mother didn't know WHO she was with. "You know sometimes I really wish I had normal parents." 

"No you don't" she laughed. "Now, who was he and why do you feel you the need to sneak around?" 

Sydney shrugged "it's no big deal, he's no one special." 

"That's something every mother wants to hear" Kathryn deadpanned. "Her daughters sneaking around with someone not special. Can I at least know his name?" 

"No" she replied playfully. 

"Do I get to meet him?" 

"Maybe, haven't decided yet" 

Kathryn just shook her head at her daughter and smirked as she began perusing through the newspaper. Turning the page to the local section something caught her attention. "Well look at that" 

"What?" Sydney asked getting to her feet. She looked over her mothers shoulder and to her dismay saw it was a yearbook picture of Garret Hardgrove under the caption 'Largest Scholarship in New York State History Awarded to Manchester Student'. After reading the headline out loud she grumbled sarcastically "how nice." 

"Annette must be pleased" Kathryn sighed. Noticing her daughter studying the picture of the young man she remarked "he's rather cute, isn't he?" 

Sydney took her eyes off the paper and noticed her mother watching her curiously. She knew although her mother might be telling the truth what she was really asking was 'are you interested in him?' It was a test, one Sydney would have no problem passing. Looking back down at the picture she snickered "absolutely not." 

This made Kathryn smile, either because she was pleased with the answer or because she knew her daughter truly was a terrible liar. Setting the paper back down she got up out of her chair and kissed the top of her head. "That's my girl" 

Sydney took her mothers seat as she left the room. Picking the paper back up she looked back at the photo and considered it. Maybe he was sort of cute. In an aggravating sort of way. Scowling at his smug smile she stuck her tongue out at him. "Dork" 

  
****** 

"Have I told you how proud of you I am yet?" 

"Only about a hundred or so times" 

Annette beamed proudly before once again leaning over and embracing her brother. Although it was getting tiresome Garret hugged his big sister back and smiled over her shoulder. Thinking back he was now quite pleased he decided to keep quiet about getting the scholarship. When he found out about it from the headmaster several weeks ago he put off telling anyone. He knew Annette would be over enthusiastic and when she saw that article in the paper she hadn't disappointed him. For some reason his accomplishment made him feel a little embarrassed but he wasn't sure why. 

Breaking away he said "all right, all right, it's not that big a deal." 

"Oh yes it is!" She insisted "a full scholarship Garret, to anywhere you want to go! Trust me that is a very big deal." Narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him she asked "why aren't you more excited about this?" 

He shrugged "I don't know, I guess I'm just worried about what you're going to do next year when I'm gone back in that apartment by yourself." 

Reaching across the dinning room table she clutched her little brothers hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "I won't be alone. I have Paul." 

Paul Martin, who's brownstone on the upper west side they were having dinner in that night, was Annette's boyfriend of almost two years. He was a cardiologist who sometimes volunteered at a free clinic and worked extensively with charities. That was how they met. Although not filthy rich he made more than a decent living and came from a modest upbringing in the Midwest like them. For awhile Garret had not been a fan of Paul's, thinking him to be just another wealthy phony who only wanted to get into his sisters pants. Over time however he came to like and trust him when he saw how happy he made Annette. 

Breaking him out of his thoughts his sister asked "Garret is something else bothering you? You've been distracted all night." 

She wasn't wrong. Ever since leaving the Reynolds earlier that afternoon all he could think about was winter break and how he was going to come up with the money to go. Looking through the want ads earlier he had spotted a possible part time job but with his hectic school schedule, plus hockey practice, and his other job he wasn't really sure how he could juggle it. The only other way to get the money in time was to ask Annette for it which was something he really didn't want to do. 

Tugging his ear he explained anxiously "well, um, the thing is I-" 

"Here it comes!" Paul sweeping back into the dinning room called out as he clutched a silver tray with a small chocolate dessert. Setting it down in front of his girlfriend he said "it's all for you. Sorry Garret I only got one...it's sort of special." 

He shrugged carelessly in response, privately cursing the unknowing Paul for his timing. Annette smiled down at the decadent dessert then back at him "I don't see why we can't share it, it's certainly...oh my god!" 

"What is it?" 

Setting her fork down she gently picked something off the top. As he leaned forward for closer examination Garret realized it was a very shiny diamond ring. Slowly sitting back down in his chair he wondered if it was what he thought it was. Obviously Annette was wondering the same thing because she turned to Paul and asked his cautiously "what is this?" 

"Well it looks like an engagement ring" he joked as he kneeled down beside her. "So what do you say? Annette I love you more than anything and if you let me and if it's okay with Garret, I'd like to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" 

Annette, who at this point was close to tears, flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!" As she squeezed her boyfriend tightly she looked over his shoulder to her brother and nodded excitedly. 

Garret smiled lovingly at his sister as he took in how beautiful she looked at that moment. Annette hadn't had the easiest life and for as long as he'd known her she always thought of others before herself. When their parents died she took him in without question and never hesitated for a moment to give him anything. She above anyone else in his life deserved happiness, true, pure happiness. Seeing her now so excited and giddy there was nothing in the world he wanted more than this. 

As the happy couple kissed and embraced Paul looked over at him expectedly and asked "well do I have your blessing?" 

"Of course" he replied taking in his sisters smile "congratulations." 

"Thank you" Annette exclaimed as she hugged him once again. "Oh Garret we both are going to be so happy! We're both getting everything we wanted!" 

He broke away and offered his sister a grin and a nod although for some reason he knew he was far from having everything he wanted. Pulling away from him Annette asked "so what was it you were going to tell me?" 

Garret certainly couldn't ask her for a loan now. He had never seen Annette look this happy and he wasn't going to ruin it by bothering her with his pathetic high school shit now. Smiling he shrugged "it's nothing really. I just got another job." 

******

The party was well under way by the time he arrived. It was brisk outside for mid October and he wondered why on earth Steven wanted to meet on his boat for this gathering. The obvious answer to Garret seemed to be that he wanted to show off to everyone his latest toy. And he wasn't just referring to the yacht. 

Garret was anxious about running into Sydney that evening. He already had enough on his mind without having to deal with her. Although he very much wanted to see her taken down and her parents as well, he was thinking of putting his vengeance on hold for the time being. Perhaps he really would drop out of the election after all. Besides the fact that he now had more than his fair share on his plate there was also his sisters engagement. Annette was finally happy and he didn't want anything to ruin it. Him getting involved with the Valmont's would surely do that. 

As Garret climbed aboard the large vessel he made a vow that, that night he was just going to relax and not let her get to him. Let Sydney have her precious position and anything else she wanted. She and her fucking family had nothing to do with him anyway. 

"Hey, Hardgrove you made it" a tall, dark haired guy from the hockey team greeted him as he passed. 

There was about fifteen to twenty people on the top deck. All young, pretty and members of the Manchester elite. Garret recognized a couple familiar faces at the end of the boat and approached them. "Hey guys have you seen Reynolds?" He was thinking he could tell him about the election in private. 

"No man I think he's downstairs" 

"The refreshments are downstairs with him" another party goer informed him. "Help yourself." 

"Hey, bring me back another beer!" Someone called out. 

Garret chuckled and nodded as he made his way down the few steps that led to the cabins underneath. "Reynolds?" He called out but was met with no answer. Spotting a keg and enough bottles of alcohol to fill a full bar he smirked and went to help himself. As he was grabbing a couple beers he stopped when he heard the distinct sound of moaning. Grunting actually, followed by a strangled cry that sounded decidedly female. Garret smiled and shook his head figuring someone was having a very good time. 

He was about to turn to leave when he suddenly found himself standing not ten feet away from Sydney. That's not what made him stop in his tracks however. She was naked and ridding Steven. The kitchen featured a large window that over looked the living room space of the boat. Garret couldn't see Steven but he could see Sydney, boy could he see her. 

With her eyes shut tight, she bit her pink lip as she whimpered and gently rode him. He hated to admit it but she was quite the sight. Her long dark hair hung in heavy curls that framed her beautiful flushed face. Garret licked his lips as he took in how perfect her white porcelain skin looked against that dark hair. She was quite a vision looking so aroused. 

Suddenly her blue eyes fluttered open and she was looking right at him. He panicked for a moment figuring she would shriek or call out to Steven to go kick his ass for spying on them. However she did neither. Instead her lips curled into a small smile as her hand trailed up her abdomen towards her swaying breasts. Two perfect, full globes of flesh peaked with matching rose bud nipples that stood out at perfect attention. Her eyes never leaving him Sydney's right hand cupped her breast as her fingers pinched the hard nub. 

Watching this little display Garret shifted uncomfortably, his groin area now feeling uncomfortably tight. He couldn't understand it, even after that time she kissed him in his apartment he never felt especially attracted to her. He just saw her as a slut and although this little show wasn't doing much to diminish that opinion, it was the first time he wished to be the one underneath her. 

His trance was eventually broken when his elbow accidentally hit a bottle of Jack Daniel's and caused it to crash to the floor loudly. "What was that?" Steven called out from underneath her. 

Quickly Garret ducked and as quietly as possible he all but crawled back to the top deck. As he did he heard Sydney tell him soothingly "it's nothing baby, come here." 

He rejoined the party but for the next hour all he could think about was what he walked in on. Garret actually found himself getting hard and for a little while he considered charming one of the useless girls wandering around the party to accompany him someplace a little more quiet so he could relieve himself. 

A little while later however Steven and Sydney finally emerged hand in hand both with lazy grins on their faces looking quite fulfilled. Garret greeted Steven but tried his best to ignore Sydney. When Reynolds went to get himself a drink she strut up to him. Garret pretended not to notice her but she made it difficult. Looking up at him with a gloating grin her eyes sparkled mischievously as she pressed herself into him and whispered "did you enjoy the show?" When he only stared stonily back at her she laughed "pervert." 

Without another word Sydney turned and joined a crowd of girls. As he watched her walk away Garret cursed himself for not telling her off. He should have said something devastating to wipe that smug look off her face but his mind went blank. Taking his eyes off the curvy brunette he noticed Caroline Benson standing among the group of girls sipping a beer. Her eyes were fixed intently on him and clearly she had witness the whole exchange with Sydney. She watched him curiously for a moment before turning away from the group of girls and disappearing into the crowd. 

As the hours rolled on about half the party or so ended up taking off but Garret and about ten others stayed. Huddled together to keep warm as the wind began to pick up, they all were pretty intoxicated. He however was always good at holding his liquor so he had no problem keeping his wits about him. As the chatter died down someone suggested the drinking game, I never. The rules went someone suggested something, usually outrageous, insisting they've never done it. Those who have though have to fess up and drink. 

"Okay, okay I'll start" volunteered a junior cheerleader named Ashley. "I never...did it on my parents bed." 

More than half the group drank and Reynolds hollered "boooooo! That's lame! My turn, I never....fucked someone of the same sex." 

None of the guys owned up to this, even Richard who everyone knew was secretly in the closet. About four of the girls, including Sydney though took a swig. Steven noticed and laughed "that's so hot baby!" 

"My turn!" Giggled another female. "Um, I never had wanted to fuck one of my friends parents." 

Everyone except Sydney and Garret drank. Instead they eyed each other wearily while everyone around them chugged and laughed. "Oh come on Syd" Ashley yelled "you're dad is such a hottie!" 

"Seriously" her friend Brenda laughed. "According to my mom, he use to have like, the worst rep in school! I heard he fucked the school nurse." 

"I heard he fucked everything that walked!" 

"Including Garret's sister" Steven laughed as if it was the most hysterical thing on earth. 

He glared coldly at his friend not even pretending to find it amusing. Drunk or not the guy was an asshole. Sydney just shook her head in disgust and hissed "ew! New topic please!" 

"Okay it's my turn" Garret spoke up. Aiming to make both Sydney and Steven squirm he recalled a rumor he heard about her not too long ago. "I've never...fucked a physics professor." 

Raising her bottle of wine to her mouth Sydney took a sip and Garret grinned back triumphantly. Now he couldn't be sure if she owned up to it because she was too out of it to realize not everyone else was drinking along or because she honestly didn't give a fuck. When the group noticed they let out a collective wail of hoots and hollers. Steven however shifted uncomfortably next to her and muttered "you did?" 

The smile on her face fell as she looked back at her new boyfriend and offered him an apologetic shrug. As the crowd died down Sydney's eyes fell upon Garret. She stared daggers at him but then suddenly a smile crept back on her face. "My turn" she called out. When the group fell silent in anticipation she offered "I never...wrorked as a servant." 

"Well no shit" one of the other guys chuckled. 

Everyone sort of laughed nervously, not sure what that was suppose to mean until they noticed Sydney with her eyes locked on Garret daring him to drink. He had in fact worked at jobs which could fall under that heading and she knew it. Soon the rest of the group did as well and all eyes were on him, waiting for him to admit defeat. Miserably he raised his beer bottle to his mouth and took a bitter sip. A chorus of snickers followed. "Hey Hardgrove are you going to clean up this mess or do we have to hire someone else" one of the more wasted guys called out. 

As the snickering a whispering around him continued Garret stared down at his bottle in humiliation. It occurred to him then most of them probably didn't even know his financial situation. Well now thanks to that bitch they all did and were having a grand old time with the information. 

Unable to stomach much more he got to his feet and started to walk away. "Hey man don't leave" Steven asked sounding actually concerned. 

"Let him go" Sydney instructed "I think the downstairs toilets need to be cleaned." 

Garret stopped and looked down into her taunting face. She smiled back at him in triumph as everyone else snickered around them. "Syd you're so bad" chided another girl playfully. 

He was just going to turn and leave but he wanted to wipe that look off her face if only for a moment so he did the first thing that came to him, he dumped the rest of his beer out on her perfect hair. Sydney jumped to her feet and shrieked as she wiped the beer out of her face, "you asshole! You're nothing more than a worthless wanna be, piece of shit!" 

"And you are nothing more than a worthless cunt!" He snarled back. 

Sydney looked as though she was going to leap at his neck but Steven quickly grabbed her. "Okay, enough baby, let's go get you cleaned up." 

Shaking his head angrily Garret left in the opposite direction. Fuck 'em all. 

****** 

An hour later he found himself sitting miserably all my himself at the stern trying his damnedest to get drunk. Garret wasn't quite there yet but he was hopeful. Needless to say everyone was mostly ignoring him, apparently calling the hosts girlfriend a cunt does not endear you to people. So when everyone went downstairs to get warm he stayed above board. He would have gone home but he didn't think now was the time he should be driving. Plus he had hoped to smooth things over with Steven but that didn't look to be happening tonight. 

She had gone too far with the servants crack. Did they really expect him to just sit there and laugh it off or maybe just walk away with his tail between his legs? He couldn't do that, had it been anyone else maybe he could have but it had to be that snotty bitch pressing his buttons. God how he hated her. Not just because of what she said but for making him feel this way. Utterly pathetic and inadequate. Thanks to Sydney Valmont he was becoming a poor boy cliché. He told himself he didn't care about what they thought of him but it was a lie. 

"Care for some company?" 

Turning he looked back and saw Caroline standing behind him. "Not really" he answered coldly wondering how long she had been standing there. 

Garret thought she would give up and go back to the party with the others. She surprised him when instead she joined him anyway. Leaning against the railing beside him she looked out at the water and mused aloud "I know how you feel. I know what it's like to be any outsider." 

He scoffed loudly as he took another sip of his beer. "Yeah it must be devastating being rich and having everything you ever wanted." 

"Trust me I'm far from having everything I want. You think you have it hard because you don't have the same bank account we do? By tomorrow they'll all forget about that. Try being one of Steven's castoff's. Try having everything they do and they **still** treat you like a leper" Caroline spat bitterly. 

Garret turned to her curiously. Feeling a strange need to be kind he told her "they don't, I mean they don't think of you that way." 

Even as he said it he knew he was a lie. On more than a few occasions Garret had over heard the other girls gossiping, wondering why after he dumped her Caroline still insisted on hanging around. They called her pathetic, needy and other not so pleasant names. Garret found it somewhat cruel but couldn't help wondering at the same time why in fact she still hung around the same crowd. 

As if reading his mind explained "they use to be my friends. I mean most of them knew me before Steven but after we broke up and even though were still friends they still treat me as if I was the one who broke his heart." Shaking her head sadly she added quietly "it never occurred to them it might be the other way around." 

"Well then I guess we're both just fucked then aren't we" he snickered. 

"Guess so" she offered him a slight smile and then reached over taking the beer out of his hand. Taking a sip out of it they relaxed into a comfortable silence. 

Standing beside her in that moment it occurred to Garret that this was the first time he really talked to Caroline. Even though they often hung out at the same parties he could count on his hand the number of things he actually knew about her. She was eighteen, a senior and a member of the wealthy Benson family. Her father was a successful real-estate developer and her mother did what all rich woman in New York did who didn't work, shopped and fucked her personal trainer. On the popularity scale she ranked high was her status plummeted when she broke up with Steven. 

It didn't help matters that she wasn't exactly beautiful. Oh she was pretty but she didn't posses the classic beauty of Sydney and some of the other more popular girls. In many ways Caroline was the polar opposite of Sydney as far as the way they looked. She was tall, the same height as Garret, with an almost waif like body. She didn't have huge breasts but her body was attractive none the less. Her hair, possibly her best feature was so blond it almost looked white in the sunlight and it fell a little past her shoulders. Caroline's face was her biggest drawback. While she had pretty brown eyes her nose resembled that of a pug, and her mouth seemed to be in a permanent scowl. Garret tried to remember ever seeing her smile but he couldn't. 

Actually that wasn't true. Earlier that evening she had smiled and laughed when he dumped the beer on Sydney's head. He realized then Caroline most likely wasn't a fan of Sydney's seeing as she was dating her former boyfriend. "So Caroline what are you doing up here? Looking for a way to get back at Steven for fucking Sydney?" 

She nodded "you are smarter than I thought. That's not a bad idea." 

Yanking the beer bottle back he sneered "I'm too wasted to fall for flattery. What are you after?" 

"The question isn't what am I after but rather what are you after?" 

"Oh joy riddles, that's much better." 

Caroline moved closer until they were standing almost intimately near one another. Reaching out she cupped his face and asked "her parents hurt you sister bad didn't they?" 

Garret yanked away from her and demanded suspiciously "how do you know that?" 

"I know a lot about both your families" she explained confidently. "For instance I know Kathryn Merteuil screwed your sister out of a better job. A job had she gotten you wouldn't have had to work in those menial jobs anymore. It has to hurt to know that little bitch and her family are responsible for all the hardships done to you and yours. If it was me I'd be just itching to pay her back." 

Even a little bit drunk Garret could still tell when he was being conned. Still he was curious what Caroline was suggesting. "Yeah and if my boyfriend dumped me for a younger, cuter model I'm want pay back too." Garret chuckled dryly "once again, what _exactly_ do you want Caroline?" 

Moving even closer to him she whispered "I want the same thing as you. I want that little cunt to suffer until her last breath." 

Her intensity freaked him out a bit. Taking a step away he remarked "you really hate her don't you?" 

She shrugged "I imagine almost as much as you. Tell me are you still planning on running against her for student body president or has Steven talked you into backing down already?" 

Garret had completely forgotten about the election and also his plans to quit. He had never gotten Steven alone to tell him the news. Perhaps it wouldn't be necessary. "I haven't decided anything yet. Why are you interested?" 

"I want to be your campaign manager" 

The absurdity of the statement caused him to laugh. "My campaign manager? And what would that entail exactly? Are you going to help me make posters and buttons?"

"Actually I was thinking I'd help you destroy Sydney Valmont's life. The election will only be a stepping stone." Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and explained "I think we could make a good team. What do you think?" 

Before he could answer Sydney and Steven came above board. They were both laughing loudly, clearly intoxicated, with there hands all over each other. Both were so wrapped up in each other they didn't even notice the other couple standing together in the dark. Watching her look so carefree and happy only proved to piss him off more. Scowling he turned back to Caroline and told her "what the hell, you're hired." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 

* 

* 

* 

Okay if you haven't figured it out yet these are going to be long chapters. This will be a fairly involved story and I hope to update it once a week but will see. Anyway in response to some questions and criticism I got from the last chapter I've decided to answer some reviews: 

Drucilla Black: you review every chapter to every story I write so I just wanted to say a big THANK YOU! You're also one of my fav authors on this web site and I want to urge you to continue your pansy/draco story. 

Xquisite Cherry: I have a problem working on one story at a time, I get bored. If there's a certain story you want me to update let me know and I'll try to get to it. 

J: thanks for your positive review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think thanks to her parents genes Sydney is exquisitely beautiful (though I have no one person in mind for who she's suppose to look like). This story is darker than I originally planned, so much so that I almost tempted to go back and rewrite the first chapter 

Jamie: thanks so much for the critique. I rather have someone write me a book worth of things I could or need to improve rather than just saying nice story, write more. It's incredibly helpful! First off I agree with what you said about the two characters, they aren't quite flowing yet (hopefully they start to develop a little more in this chapter). Sydney and her motivations for what drives her will be slowly explained, but I can tell you it has a lot to do with her mother. I see her as being a lot more uppity and snobby than Kathryn but I think she allows herself to feel more than Kathryn ever did. As for Garret although he's not terribly likable right now I'm not sure he's quite as ruthless or evil as Joshua. Like Sydney his insecurities will slowly be revealed. It does have a lot to do with class. Although he isn't poor there's a big difference between being middle class and extremely wealthy. I'll try to do a better job of showing where he's coming from and hopefully it won't be too much of a battle. Also about Sydney's sexuality I think it's better explained in this chapter. I tend to agree with what you're saying but you have to remember she's only 16, most 16 year olds don't have great sex. She's not quite as aggressive about her sexuality as her mother is because frankly she doesn't have to be. 

Martina: thanks! But I'll probably devote equal time to both this and CI:the serial 

Morgaine: I think Sydney tries to emulate her mother but in fact there is a lot more of her father in her (the good parts) as the story moves on this will start to become apparent. As for Garret I don't think he's quite as disturbed as those guys in that movie, lol. 

Sellene3: I hope you're not disappointed with this story. I think you may be right Kathryn is bitchy but just because she's in love it doesn't make her a good person. 

Bebeluvspikey: you make a good observation, I don't think Sydney really is quite as good as her parents at manipulation because I don't think she's as hard as them. She knows what it means to be loved, she's had a good is slightly twisted home life. Garret has oto but he has a lot more anger behind him. By the way update you stories, they are my favorites! 

Marie: Garret might take some time to warm up to, hopefully you'll come to understand him more. 

Thanks to everyone else for the reviews, please keep them up and I'll keep updating! 


End file.
